ENDGAME - Le sacrifice ultime
by mimuranda
Summary: J'ai pas été satisfaite de la fin que les frères Russo nous ont offert. Si bien je trouve le film bon, il est à mon avis bourré d'incohérences. Certains personnages ont eu droit au traitement d'honneur, alors que d'autres sont baclés. Donc même si j'ai kiffé, j'ai décidé d'écrire cette petite fiction d'une fin alternative, qui j'espère plairait à tous.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: L'étranger**

Gamora aimait bien le monde qu'elle conaissait depuis toujours, cette étendue vaste de collines aux lacs environants et dénuée d'arbres qui s'ouvrait à elle et que la petite fille pouvait explorer à sa guise.

Elle aimait surtout la tonalitée dorée qui régnait dans tout le paysage, si différente à sa peau vert fonçé et à ses cheuveux d'un roux-rosée éclatant, coiffé dans deux longues tresses, et avec lesquels elle aimait jouer. Et surtout, elle adorait le Grand Lac.

Car au milieux du Grand Lac, il y avait cette….cette chose.

L'esprit enfantin de la fillette ne trouvait pas les mots pour décrire ce dont il s'agissait. Elle savait en tout cas que c'était une sorte de structure verticale et grandiose, qui s'arc-boutait sur la partie supérieure, et était couronée par un élement richement décoré, qui permétait d'unir toutes les lignes verticale. La couleur était grise, et pourtant, vue de loin, les reflets jaunes teignaient la structure. Malgrès tout, elle sentait, quelque part en elle, elle _savait,_ que cet élément était différent de tous les autres de son monde, tout comme elle.

Parceque oui, la fillette savait qu'elle n'appartenait guère à ce monde. Elle n'aurait su l'expliquer, mais le monde aux tonalités ambre qui l'entourait et elle même étaient sur des longueurs d'onde diférentes.

Tout comme l'arc.

C'était pour ça que c'était son endroit préféré. Et puis, parceque c'était là qu'elle l'avait vu, lui.

Gamora en pouvait plus s'en rappeller très bien. Elle avait l'impression que cette rencontre c'était passée au même temps il y avait très longtemps et récemment.

Un homme, un titan, dont la peau bleu violacée lui rapellait fortement quelque chose était venu la voir, près de l'arc. Ils avaient parlé, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler sur quoi. Cependant, elle se souvenait du sentiment qu'elle avait eu à son égard: un mélange de résentiment et d'amour envers cet homme beaucoup trop grand, presque aussi grand que la structure, l'avait envahit.

Elle se rappelait aussi de son regard. Un regard bleu intense, blessé mais déterminé.

Et puis, l'homme était partit, la laissant seule.

Depuis Gamora jouait, et elle se plaisait bien dans le monde jaune. Parfois elle pensait à l'homme. Elle se demandait si ce n'avait été un rêve.

Car Gamora rêvait beaucoup. Elle rêvait d'une femme aux yeux noirs comme une nuit sans étoiles. Elle rêvait d'un homme à la peau claire et au sourire joueur qui la regardait avec intérêt. Elle rêvait de batailles, de vaisseaux spatiaux, de personnes qui s'emblaient l'apprécier et d'autres la détester. Elle rêvait d'un joli animal toujours de mauvaise humeur et d'un étrange être semblable à ce que son esprit appelait un arbre, et qu'elle n'avait pas encore vu dans son monde.

Il y avait aussi cet homme grand, musclé et blond, dont le seul oeuil bleu ciel la regardait avec tristesse et compassion. Cet homme n'était pas un ami, comme les autres, mais quelqu'un qui lui inspirait un profond respect. Il semblait puissant. Comme si tout le pouvoir des cieux pouvait se déferler à tout moment à travers lui.

Quand elle rêvait, Gamora conaissait tous les noms, toutes les choses, même si elle n'en avait jamais vu dans son monde.

Elle n'arrivait pas cependant à se rappeller des prénoms de ces gens là. Peut-être n'en avaient-ils tout simplement pas. Elle n'en avait pas cru en avoir jusqu'à ce que, en partant, l'homme violet ne la nomme.

"Gamora"

Six petites lettres, prononçées en un soupir.

El sifflota tout en sautant sur quelques pierres. Le lac était là, et au fond, l'arc. Elle souria, puis se dirigea vers le lac.

Elle aimait son prénom. Gamora. Elle sentait que ça lui allait.

Dans ses rêves, ils se passait des choses terribles, et pourtant, la fillette n'avait pas peur. Dans ce monde onirique, elle était grande, elle était forte. Gamora pouvait affronter n'importe quoi.

N'importe quoi, sauf le vide.

Parmis tous les rêves, il y en avait un particulièrement génant.

Un cauchemard qui venait la hanter quelques nuits,des nuits aussi jaunes que les jours. Il y avait cette montagne gelée, la neige qui lui fouetait le visage, et puis ce...ce spectre.

Le spectre volant au crâne rouge, qui lui demandait de sauter.

Elle ne voulait pas sauter, mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix.

Une voix l'appelait alors. C'était celle de l'homme aux cheuveux blonds fonçés dont les yeux bleu marine la regardaiennt avec intérêt. Elle pouvait entendre la peur dans sa voix. L'homme ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle saute. Et malgrès qu'elle ne voulait pas lui faire de peine, malgrès la peur, Gamora sautait.

Et elle criait. C'était alors qu'elle se réveillait en sursaut.

Heureusement, les cauchemars n'étaient pas fréquents. Et puis, ce n'était que des rêves. Dès qu'elle se réveillait, l'air environnant suffisait à appaiser son âme. C'était comme si le monde l'écoutait.

Quand la petite arriva devant les colonnes de la structure, elle commença à rire et à courir entre elles. Elle aimait cet endroit, cette structure, ces colonnes. Il n'y avait qu'un seul truc qui l'embettait parfois un peu.

Gamora aimerait avoir des copains avec qui jouer.

Peut-être que si elle le demandait assez fort au monde, le monde lui enverrait quelqu'un? Peut-être le titan reviendrait-il?

C'est alors qu'elle entendit un bruit bizarre derrière elle. Elle s'arrêtat soudain, curieuse. Celà avait semblé au bruit de quelqu'un qui tombe à l'eau. Ell regarda la surfaçe plutôt calme du lac. Aucune onde n'était venu perturber le miroire qu'était la vaste étendue d'eau où elle avait vu son reflet pour la première fois.

Soudain elle plissa les yeux. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir grand la bouche.

Un seconde, un reflet jaune….

Là où avant il n'y avait personne, une silouhette était étendue sur le lac.

Un grognement lui indiqua qu'elle commençait à se reveiller. Gamora lui aprocha doucement, inquiete. La grosse cape rouge que l'individu portait ne lui permettait pas de l'apprécier , et la gamine s'impatienta.

De ses petites mains, elle souleva la grosse étoffe. Elle poussa un cri de surprise quand celle-ci s'envola dans les airs, s'arreta à quelques mètres de hauteur, puis se mit à virevolter au tour d'elle.

La fillette poussa un autre cri, un cri de joie cette fois-ci et commença à rigoler. Enfin un nouvel ami!

Elle ne s'arrêtat que lorsqu'elle entendi la voix de l'individu qu'elle avait failli oublier.

– Où suis-je? – la voix était calme, grave, belle. Gamora s'arrêtat de sautiller autour de la cape, et celle-ci sembla s'imobiliser aussi, puis retourna s'accrocher sur les épaules de la personne qui avait parlé.

C'était un homme, un étranger qui regardait Gamora avec une intensité qu'elle n'aurait pas cru possible. Ses yeux en forme de noisette, d'une couleur turquoise, brillaient aussi fort que deux phares. Il la fixait.

– Ceci est monde – dit la fillette à l'homme, qui paraisait complètement paumé. – C'est où je vis –

L'homme ne semblait pas comprendre. Il regarda autour de lui, et son visage sembla se fermer d'un coup, comme s'il venait de réaliser quelque chose. Quelquechose d'important.

Il porta la main à son front, et essuya le liquide rouge qui y coulait. C'était curieux comme liquide. Ça ressemblait à du sang, sauf que Gamora savait que le sang était vert, elle l'avait vu dans ses cauchemards. Ce devait être donc autre chose. Peut-être de la peinture?

– Tout dépend d'eux– marmona l'homme, elle ne compris pas. Puis il ajouta un – Bonne chance, Stark –

Gamora l'observa se relever. Il n'était pas aussi grand que le titan, mais maîgre et élançé, très élançé. Tout chez lui était fin, élégant, depuis ses cheuveux noirs aux tempes grisonantes, jusqu'aux mains remplies de cicatrices, et sa barbe parfaitement taillée, malgrès la sueur sèche, la saletée et la peinture rouge. Ses magnifiques yeux pétillaient d'intélligence et peut-être de quelque chose d'autre. Il semblait magique.

– Vous êtes beau – lachât la petite avec la brutale sincérité que possèdent les enfants.

L'homme, qui jusque-là semblait penser à autre chose, la dévisagea pour la première fois complètement, et un sourire se dessina sur ses traits réguliers.

– C'est très gentil à vous, mademoiselle – répondit-il en hochant la tête.

– Mon prénom est Gamora – répondit-elle. L'homme se rapprocha jusqu'à elle, puis s'agenouilla à sa hauteur. Son expression était celle de quelqu'un d'intéressé.

– Vraiment? C'est très beau comme prénom, ça. Moi c'est Stephen. Docteur Stephen Strange – il lui tendit la main, et Gamora la serra contente.

Le monde lui avait envoyé quelqu'un et Stephen semblait très sympa.

Ils allaient pouvoir jouer à plein de jeux ensemble.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 1: Ce qu'il reste ensuite**

Disparus.

Ils avaient échoué.

Envolés en fumé, partis à jamais.

Il pouvait encore voire les cendres, le corps de Vision, la silouhette de Wanda qui s'évanouisait. Il pouvait encore entendre le désagréable bruit, comme celui des cendres qui s'éteignent, annonçer la fin.

Un écho qui se propageait dans tout l'univers au fur que la moitié de sa population était effaçée, tel un dessin dont l'auteur n'est pas satisfait.

Et ce n'étaient pas que les humains , à en croire les nouvelles. Apparament il y avait déjà des pays où ils commençaient à reprendre une activité normale, ou du moins ils essayaient de faire comme. D'après ce qu'ils avaient compris d'une chaîne de nouvelles australienne, le Kiribati avait signalé une forte diminution des animaux et de leur végétation.

Rodhey avait soupiré, dans ces contrés océaniennes aux ressources limitées, la disparition des la motié des êtres vivants se faisait ressentir violemment. C'était presque plus grave que la disparition de leurs amis décimés.

Le cerveau hyper analytique de Bruce maniait déjà les donnés, les pourcentages…. Ce qui se passait au Kiribati n'était qu'un faible reflet de ce qui se passerait dans le monde, qui pour l'instant pleurait ses morts, mais qui sombrait irrémédiablement dans le caos. Enlever la moitié des êtres vivants en s'arrêtait pas là, les conséquences était terribles. Il pensa aux centrales nucléaires laissées à elle mêmes, aux voitures et aux avions qui avaient perdu leurs pilotes, tuant aux passages des personnes, aux gens dans les hopitaux…

Thanos l'ingorait peut-être, peut-être pas, mais il les avait décimés.

Voilà une semaine que les Vengeurs avaient étés incapable d'arrêter le titan fou, une semaine qu'il essayaient de reprendre leur vie. Comme si de rien n'était.

Sauf qu'ils n'en étaient pas capable, et cela se voyait bien. Ça se voyait aux mines dépitées de ceux qu'il croissait dans les couloirs du palais, ou dans la rue…. Si jamais quelqu'un n'osait s'aventurer dehors. Les wakandais n'avaient pas envie de sortir de chez eux, et sa se comprenait. Comment l'auraient-ils fait? C'étaient des jours de deuil. Bruce se demandait si ça n'allait pas devenir des semaines, voire des mois.

Certains le regardaient avec pitié, conscients qu'ils avaient perdus autant, voir plus que le reste. D'autres n'avaient pour eux que du dégout. Il pouvait sentir la culpabilisation qu'on leur infligeait, c'était de _leur _faute. C'était à eux de protéger la Terre, de la venger si besoin. Mais pour ça aurait-il fallu qu'il y ai une lueur d'espèrance. Pour ça aurait-il fallu que Thanos soit encore là, pour lui arracher le coeur.

À chaque fois qu'il pensait à lui, Bruce sentait son sang bouillir. Au début, c'était la tristesse qui l'avait dominé, ensuite, quand la réalisation était venue que Vision était bel et bien mort, que Wanda, Sam, même Fury… la douleur avait été trop forte pour lui permettre de dire quoi que ce fut. L'annonce de la disparition de la princesse Shuri avait fini de l'enfoçer. Il venait de la connaître et n'avait presque pas de relation avec elle, mais ils s'étaient entendus dès le début, d'un seul regard. La princesse était un esprit libre et dynamique au cerveau exeptionel et au charme attachant.

Elle lui avait rapellé Tony en plus jeune.

Tony.

Bruce fit une grimace, pensait à lui était dur. Déjà avant l'arrivée de Thanos en pleine bataille, il avait eu peur pour lui, car aucun d'entre eux en savait ce qu'il était devenu. Mais l'espoir qu'il fut en vie, quelque part dans l'espace, qu'il ait combattu et vainqu les sbirres de thanos était bien là. Et puis, il n'avait pas eu le temps de trop s'inquiéter pour lui, ils avaient d'autres soucis. Son inquiétude pour lui était donc restée de côté.

Et puis, à ce moment là, il pensait que Thor était mort. La douleur d'avoir perdu un ami aussi proche était déjà énorme, il en pouvait, aucun d'entre eux en pouvait, se permettre de penser à l'éventualité d'avoir en perdu un deuxième dans les profondeurs de l'espace.

Le soulagement qu'il avait resenti en voyant le dieu du tonnerre se téléporter devant eux, montrant toute sa puissance avait été inmense, mais une joie de courte durée. Même lui n'avait pas suffit à défaire Thanos.

Maintenant, il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose. Même si Tony avait réussi à survivre, le claquement de Thanos pouvait l'avoir effaçé à jamais. Et quand bien même il en l'aurait pas fait, il s'était écoulé sept jours depuis l'attaque. Bruce était sr que s'il était encore vivant, le génie aurait trouvé la façon de rentre sur terre. Or personne en savait rien. Il voulait bien encore attendre et espérer….mais jusqu'à quand?

Peut-être que c'était ça le problème. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait pensé à la possibilité d'un après s'ils échouaient. Et malheureusement, ils avaient eu la malchance de survivre. Maintenant, un temps auquels ils n'avaient pas pensé était à leur disposition. Et ils en savaient pas quoi en faire. Ce temps semblait infini. Il soupira, puis sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux quand il pensa à Pepper, à la dettresse qu'elle devait resentir, puis tourna brievement sa tête vers la droite. Il étira la main et attrapa son téléphone portable. Soixante-dix appels manqués et vingt-cinq messages à lire.

Il savait que c'était Pepper qui l'appelait, il savait qu'il aurait du décrocher dès le premier appel. Seulement, le brillant scientifique n'en avait ni le courage ni la force. Et à chaque fois qu'il laissait la sonnerie rententir, le poids de la culpabilité de en pas être là pour son amie venait s'ajouter à tout le reste.

Il sentit une chaleur au ventre et retourna ses yeux vers la droite.

La silouhette de Natasha était alongée à ses côtés sur le lit. Leurs maisn étaient entrelaçées, et l'ex-espionne rouse respirait paisiblement.

Elle aurait pu leurer n'importe qui, dans sa pose parfaite de la femme encore endormie, mais Bruce n'était pas n'importe qui. Il caressa doucement sa main, puis murmura:

– Je sais que tu ne dors pas – il n'avait même pas eu besoin de hausser la voix. Natasha a peine bougea. Elle n'ouvrit pas ses beaux yeux gris, elle rendit tout simplement sa carresse, une touche veloutée, puis répondit:

– Toi non plus. Ça fait dix minutes que tu regardes le plafond et que tu soupires à te déchirer l'âme. Je pensais que l'on faisait semblant de en pas s'en rendre compte –

Bruce sourit tristement et ferma les yeux. Ils venaient de se réveiller et pourtant il était déjà fatiqué. Ils continuèrent leur conversation les yeux clos.

– J'ai encore des appels manqués de Pepper –

Un frisson parcouru l'échine de Natasha, puis elle répondit:

– Tu devrais lui répondre –

– Je sais que tu parles avec elle. Je ne saurais lui être d'utilité –

– Elle est inquiète. Pour toi, pour nous. Il ne s'agit pas uniquement de sa peine , elle veut te parler parcequ'elle se fait du soucis pour toi –

– Dis-lui que je vais bien –

– Je le lui ai dit. Elle ne m'a pas cru –

Bruce rigola doucement, un rire amer.

– Femme belle et intelligente –

– Tony n'a pas jetté son dévoulu sur elle pour rien –

Un noeud se forma à la gorge de Bruce.

– Des nouvelles? – demanda-t-il.

– Rien, mais je continuerai. Rocket m'aide –

– Natasha …. – il ouvrit les yeux et la regarda. Les yeux d'acier le regardaient en retour.

Une question muette était entre eux: jusqu'à quand?

– Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra – répondit-elle.

Bruce ne tint plus, il lachat la main de Natasha et se releva. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et retira les volets. Le paysage du Wakanda s'ouvrit à lui.

Natasha s'était revlevée aussi, et elle attrapa d'une main adroite ses habits. Il la regarda du coin de l'oeuil. Sa silouhette sculptée par les entrainements et sa vie d'agent, les cheuveux blonds platine coupés au carré qui commmençaient à redevenir roux, comme il les aimait, ses lèvres sensuelles et le cou de cygne, ses yeux d'acier dont les cernes menaçaient de dévorer toute sa beauté…. Mon dieu, combien de temps faisait-il qu'elle en dormait pas?

Il connaissait la réponse. Et pourtant, Natasha parassait disposer d'une énérgie qui lui, qui dormait à peine un poil plus qu'elle, en semblait pas trouver. Elle enfila vite fait une robe blanche qu'on lui avait fournie (il en s'habituerait jamais à la voir en robe) qui lui sentait à merveille malgrès le fait qu'elle semblait avoir maigri légèrement, cachant ainsi les marques de la nuit passée.

Des septs dernières nuits, ou il se donnaient l'un à l'autre brutalement, passionément, désespérément. Il finissait par craquer à chaque fois, pleurant dans le creux de son épuale et à chaque fois, Natasha carraisait son dos jusqu'à qu'il s'endorme.

Quand à elle, Bruce soupçonnait que les larmes avaient céssé de coulé des dizaines d'années auparavant.

La veille n'avait pas été une exception. Seulement, cette fois-ci ça avait été moins brutal, plus tranquille. Ils avaient partager leur amour en silence. Ils étaient trop épuissés pour parler.

Il sentit son coeur ratter un bâtement à l'idée qu'elle aurait pu disparaître, elle aussi pouvait encore disparaître. Une chaleur lui remonta à la gorge, l'idée de perdre indéfiniment devenait insuportable, il pensa quelsque secondes à Betty Ross, celle qui avait était la femme de sa vie avant que celle-ci en devienne trop compliquée.

Et pourtant, contrairement à Betty, qui lui avait donné son coeur dans sa totalité, il en pouvait perdre Natasha, car celle ci en se donnerait jamais complètement à lui.

Il le savait, et il ne lui en voulait pas. C'était un trait de son charactère, et cependant, la peur n'était que plus grande.

– Est-ce qu'il continue de pleuvoir? – demanda la Ruse quand elle fut prète. Elle se rapprocha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule, une carresse qui en réussi qu'à énerver Bruce.

– Toujours –

Natasha mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, inquiète. Une ombre passa sur son regard.

– Il faut faire quelque chose –

– Ben vas-y – répondit Bruce énervé. Il en voulait pas parler de Thor, il en voulait plus parler de Tony, ni de Pepper.

– J'ai essayé. Je n'ai pas pu m'approcher à moins de trente mètres. Okoye en m'a pas laissé. –

– On ne peux pas le résonner – gromela Bruce. Comme si l'intéressé les avait entendu, le tonnerre retenti au loin, suivit d'un éclair.

– Ça fait cinq jours qu'il est perdu quelque part et qu'il déluge sur le Wakanda. Et la tempète d'hier… il pourrait lui arriver quelque chose – dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

– Ce n'est pas mon problème – répondit-il la gorge rauque. Il revoyait Thor vaincu aux pieds de Thanos, sur le vaisseau décimée des Asgardiens, et la peur d'empara de lui. Une petite voix lui susurra que si le Hulk avait été à la hauteur…. Une voix moqueuse, celle du monstre. Celà en fit que l'énerver.

– Bruce … –

– ¡Putain Natasha! ¡Je nd peux pas m'occuper de tout le monde! – exclama- t-il et il se dirigea vers la porte.

La femme soupira.

– Il faut bien que quelqu'un sert à souder l'équipe – répondit-elle, mais son ton était dur, une acusation mi-voilée qui n'échappa au scientifique.

Quelque chose fit tilt dans sa tête, comme si dans la façon que Natasha avait eu de prononcer ces mots, une vérité indéniable se cachait. Peut-être était-ce quelque chose dont elle avait l'habitude. Être toujours là pour les autres, à écouter, à conseiller, même de façon subtile, peut-être si subtile que son travail n'était pas toujours reconnu.

Son cerveau explora cette possibilité, mais l'irritation bouillonait toujours au fond de lui.

Il soupira, puis attrapa d'un geste rapide sa chemise et ses lunettes.

– Je pars voir si Okoye a besoin de moi, je te vois au petit-déjeuner – répondit-il sans la regarder.

Sa voix l'inmonilisa encore une fois avant qu'il ne franchisse le seuil de la porte.

– Tu devrais aller voir Steve – lacha-t-elle – pour t'aider à te controller –

Il serra la poignée de la porte.

– Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, mais j'ai, nous avons besoin de toi, complet. Centré – ajouta-t-elle.

Bruce ne fit pas demi-tour.

– Je sais – répondit-il, et il quitta la chambre.

Si seulement il savait ce que "complet " voulait dire.

Depuis qu'il avait eu cet accident avec les rayons gamma, l'un de ses plus grands désir avait été de se débarraser de Hulk à jamais.

Il ne cessait de penser à ce moment là, le jour où il redeviendrait Bruce Banner, le scientique aux septs doctorats et à la vie normale, ou du moins aussi normale qu'un scientifique aussi brillant pouvait connaître.

Les années au Brésil avaient été les plus dures. C'était à ce moment là qu'il avait essayé de se tuer, à plusieures reprises, seulement Hulk ne l'avait pas entendu de cette oreille. Il pouvait encore voir la tête qu'avaient fait Tony, et les autres quand ils les avait connu sur l'hélicarter du S.H.I.E.L.D.

La façon dont il avait raconté qu'il avait plaçé un flingue dans sa bouche et que Hulk recraché la balle leur avait cloué le bec. Si seulement ils avaient su. Ça avait été qu'un essai, et puis, sur ce moment il n'allait pas pleurnicher sur son sort fâce à des gens qu'il venait de connaître.

Des images de la corde qu'il avait utilisé pour se pendre, ou du venin qu'il avait vainement injéré passèrent par sa tête de nouveau. Il la secoua violemment et dirigea ses pas le long du couloir qui menait vers la chambre de Steve, s'éloignant de la salle du trône. Okoye allait lui en vouloir, il le savait, mais il en pouvait rien y faire. Maintenant que Natasha lui en avait parlé, le besoin de visiter le capitaine était devenu impérieux. Contrairement à Thor qui s'était échapper pour broyer sa colère dans son coin, Steve était resté avec eux et leur avait fait croire qu'il allait aussi bien – ou aussi mal – que les circonstances le permettaient. Comme le reste.

Mais Steve n'était pas comme le reste. C'était la deuxième fois de sa vie qu'il perdait tout, et Bruce en pouvait que s'en inquiéter, la peur qu'il en tombe en dépression devennant de plus en plus tenace au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient et Steve mangeait de moins en moins, sortait à peine, parlait que très rarement.

Et puis il n'osait pas affronter Thor et Pepper de la même façon. La puissance mélée à la détresse profonde du dieu le dépassait, la force de caractère et la peine de la femme aux cheuveux carotte risque de le faire s'effronder.

Le super-soldat semblait plus accesible.

Bruce compatisait, et au même temps avait envie de lui balançer des claques, de leur balançer des claques à tous.

Sauf qu'il était passé par là, pour des raisons différentes certes, et ce serait mesquin de faire comme si ça ne lui parlait pas.

Depuis quelques jours les souvenirs du Brésil le hantaient, et il s'avait que celà en s'arrêterait pas de sitôt. Il n'aurait jamais cru revenir à ces moments, car depuis que Natasha était venu le chercher pour le recruter de la part de Fury pour l'initiative Vengeurs, tout s'était enchaîné si vite….

Natasha. Même à l'époque elle était au centre de tout. Il en l'aurait jamais imaginé en vrai, il n'aurait de toutes façon à aucun moment _osé _esperer quelque chose d'autre après Betty, quelque chose d'autre qu'une damnation éternelle à vivre pour toujours lié au monstre capable de détruire tout ce qu'il aimait.

Et pourtant il s'était déjà passé dix ans. Dix ans depuis qu'un renouveau s'était imposé à lui sans qu'il s'en rende compte, dix ans pendant lesquels il avait renoué des liens….trouvé une famille.

Oh! Ce qu'il lui en voulait. Il en voulait énormément à Hulk, d'avoir gâché sa vie, de l'avoir empêché d'aimer Natasha comme elle le méritait, de en pas avoir su finir avec Thanos.

Il serra les poings et respira profondément. Il ne devait pas céder à la colère.

Car maintenant, c'était plus compliqué. Avant, la colère faisait venir Hulk, et il devait être sur ses gardes. Mais secrètement, si bien il perdait le contrôle et s'en voulait pour ça, il pouvait au moins se détacher d'une partie de la responsabilité. C'était Hulk qui causait la destruction et la misère , pas lui. Il était plus fort que lui, il n'y pouvait rien.

Et maintenant….maintenant que Hulk semblait s'être retranché quelque part dans son esprit à jamais, après la cuissante défaite fâce à Thanos….maintenant il était livré à lui même.

La culpabilité le rongeait, il avait tellement désiré se débarraser de la grosse brute verte, et c'était ça, il le savait quelque part, qui avait penché la balançe en faveur de Thanos. Peut-être pas de façon définitive, mais peu importait.

À ce moment là, Bruce donnerait toute son intelligence, tous ses succès, toute sa vie pour changer les événements, pour être de nouveau capable de redevenir Hulk, quel en fut le prix.

Pour sauver ses amis.

Il avait si longtemps rêvé à ce moment, et quand enfin il l'avait eu…. Ça ne faisait que l'éloigner de ceux qu'il aimait.

La tristesse, la nostalgie, la joie et la peur se mélaient maintenant dans son esprit, incapable d'affronter la nouvelle réalité, que ce fut la propre ou celle d'un monde où ils avaient échoué.

Mais surtout, jamais de sa vie il n'avait été aussi en colère. Envers lui même, en vers Hulk, envers les autres….Depuis une semaine, une rage qu'il arrivait tant bien que mal à controler et qui le rongeait de l'intérieur était devenu son quotidien.

Son cerveau rationnel était là pour lui rappeller qu'il ne devait pas se laisser emporter. S'il s'en prennait à quelqu'un maintenant, si il pétait un cable, il en pourrait plus culper Hulk.

Il était désormais livré à lui même, et celà ne faisait que l'énerver d'avantage.

Il soupira quand il arriva devant la porte de Steve. Il s'en félicita intérieurement, comme il l'avait soupçoné, la porte était fermée, ce qui voulait dire que Rogers ne s'était même pas géné d'aller petit déjeuner, apparament. Il avait la très fâcheuse habitude de laisser les portes grandes ouvertes en quittant une pièce.

Il s'apprétait déjà à l'engueler – il ne pouvait tout simplement pas arrêter de manger – quand ses yeux tombèrent sur la silouette d'une femme, une jeune femme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Elle avait de longs cheuveux blonds fonçés légèrement bouclés, et ses yeux étaient d'un chocolat profond.

Elle était habillé en rouge, une sorte d'uniforme avec une étoile sur la poitrine.

Bruce ouvrit la bouche, il ne comprenait pas, mais son coeur rata un batement quand son cerveau réalisa ce qu'il était en train de se passer.

Elle avait attrapé Steve par le col de la chemise et l'avait plaqué contre un mur, renversant un vase par terre. Son poing gauche était pointé de façon menaçante sur le blond, mais elle le braqua sur Bruce quand celui-ci ouvrit la porte. Sa main était entourée d'une lueur bleue brillante qui disait quelque chose au scientifique, même s'il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Steve semblait fatigué, il regarda Bruce sans rien dire.

– Encore une fois, et je vous préviens, je n'ai pas beaucoup de patience. – sa voix avait le ton impérieux d'un militaire. – _Où est Nick Fury ?_ –


End file.
